1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a semiconductor device with a dummy fin region.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the sizes of integrated circuits scale down, requirements for transistors having higher drive currents with smaller dimensions are increased. Thus, fin field-effect (finFET) transistors are developed. The channels of the finFETs are formed on the sidewalls and the top surfaces of the fins; accordingly, the finFETs have greater channel widths, which increase drive currents of the transistors. Therefore, as the applications of the finFETs increase, it is desirable to develop improved finFET structures with excellent performance.